Bleach y Dragon Ball Z: Saga del infierno
by my2
Summary: Extraños sucesos ocurren en el otro mundo. Un incidente en el infierno, lleva a los guerreros sayajins a enfrentarse con viejos enemigos, junto con nuevos aliados.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon ball y Bleach no me pertenecen, cada uno de ellos pertenece a sus creadores, Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Bleach y Dragon Bal Z: Saga del infierno.**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**El escape del infierno... enfrenamiento con nuevos enemigos.**_

—¿¡Que está pasando!?—preguntaban asustados los ogros a causa del escándalo que provocaban sus demás compañeros.

—Hah…hah…los espíritus del infierno… están escapando—mencionaba un ogro con antejos, que jadeaba del cansancio.

—¡COMO DICES!... esto está mal, debemos avisar a Enma Daio-Sama.

Los ogros corrían desesperados; su destino la oficina de la deidad del purgatorio.

—Infierno…infierno…paraíso…infierno…

Sellaba fastidiado los expedientes de las almas, apoyado sobre la muñeca, su mentón. Giro su rostro hacia la puerta en donde sus subordinados se posaban completamente agotados.

—¿Qué quieren?—menciono con su fuerte y amenazadora voz—¿no ven que estoy ocupado?

—Enma-Sama… hah…es una emergencia señor—menciono el agotado ogro.

—¿Emergencia?, hablen que no tengo todo el día, a que emergencia se refieren.

—Hah, señor los residentes del infierno están…ahh…están escapando—el ogro con antejos menciono con cansancio y temor.

—¿¡QUE!?

Grito la deidad, lanzando su enorme escritorio por los aires, los papeles caían como gotas de agua sobre los ogros y las asustadas almas.

—Vamos, no se queden ahí como estatuas, no dejemos que escapen—ordeno Enma-sama.

Junto a la deidad, los ogros corrían por los pasillos, atravesaban los corredores, en poco tiempo estaban frente a frente de la salida del castillo, la cual al ser atravesada podían entrar en los terrenos del infierno.

_—No permitiré que esos insectos escapen…no otra vez—_pensó la deidad, mientras abría la enorme puerta.

—¿¡QUE ESTO!?—exclamo. Al entrar, el grupo fue detenido por una gruesa pared de lo que parecía cristal.

Enojado dio un puñetazo directo a la transparente pared con el fin de hacerla volar en pedazos. Los golpes se intensificaban más y más, no importaba cuanta energía y fuerza pusiera con cada uno de ellos, los ataques no eran suficientes para ni siquiera romper un milímetro del cristal.

—¿Qué haremos Enma-sama?— pregunto el ogro con antejos, al observar los ataques que su jefe dio en vano.

—Pues primero debemos deshacernos de esto ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?—respondió la deidad, palpando la pared, observaba el cristal, no era capaz de destruirlo con su fuerza física…

**Flashback**

—Paikuhan debes sacar a Enma-sama de esa cosa—menciono el hombre de cabello puntiagudo y alborotado, el cual desapareció del lugar por medio de su técnica de teletransportación.

—Espera Goku…—menciono el guerrero extraterrestre de verdusco color de piel, observo que su rival ya no estaba, realizando una mueca de fastidio volvió su vista hacia su propio problema: una construcción cubierta de algo que parecía vidrio.

—¡NO TE QUEDES PARADO, DESTRUYE ESTA COSA!—grito la deidad desde el interior del palacio.

El guerrero se colocó en posición e inicio dándole fuertes golpes al cristal, puñetazos y patadas caían con fuerza sobre la pared, aunque a esta no cesaba a la fuerza del extraterrestre; ningún resultado había tras sus golpes. Lanzo un rayo de energía pero como los anteriores ataques este no tubo resultado alguno.

Agotado, Paikuhan jadeaba observando como su esfuerzo no había dado fruto alguno, gastando la poca paciencia que poseía, soltó un desesperado grito dirigido a la pared.

—Como rayos destruyo esta maldita pared.

Para su sorpresa el cristal se quebró un pequeños fragmentos, pero solo en una pequeña porción de este.

—¡Ah!—exclamo sorprendido— el cristal se quiebra si digo malas palabra…bueno esta va contra mi personalidad, pero ni modo….¡ERES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO!

Y como menciono el cristal volvió a agrietarse hasta quebrarse en pequeños fragmentos.

**Fin del flashback**

Frente a frente al cristal que obstruía la salida de su palacio, el guardián del purgatorio tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿Eh… Enma-sama…

—¡ESTUPIDO!—grito con todas sus fuerzas, provocando el temor de los ogros que estaban cerca de él.

—Hah…hah…eso debe ser suficiente para romper esta cosa.

Pero para su sorpresa no fue así, el cristal seguía intacto.

—¡MALDITO!...¡IDIOTA!...¡ESTUPIDOOOO!

Gritaba numerables insultos, todos dirigidos al cristal, a espaldas los ogros le miraban llenos de confusión mientras una gruesa gota de sudor se deslizaba sobre su cabeza.

— Enma-Sama ya perdió la razón—menciono uno al final del grupo.

—¡CALLENSE!... decir malas palabras no funciono.

—¿Que es ese escándalo?

El grupo de ogros volteo, dirigiendo su mirada a la propietaria de esa voz, la anciana montada sobre una bola de cristal.

—Uranai Baba, necesito que me muestres el infierno rápido—ordeno impaciente la deidad.

—Tranquilo Enma-sama, que forma la tuya de saludar a una anciana.

—Lo siento pero es una emergencia.

—De acuerdo, dame un minuto.

Agito sus manos enfrene de la esfera mágica, esta comenzó a brillar, poco a poco sobre la bola de cristal apareció la imagen de lo que acontecía en el infierno, la imagen hizo zoom enfocando a un gran grupo de personajes que alguna vez amenazaron la seguridad y paz de la Tierra y del Universo, se podía observar a Frezzer, junto a él sus soldados extraterrestres, Cell y otros más.

—Pero que hacen esos insectos—Enma-Sama, los demás ogros y Uranai Baba continuaron observando. Obteniendo un mejor enfoque de la imagen, delante de los villanos una pequeña figura se manifestaba, era el Mago Babidi, que parecía que con sus poderes abría una especie de portal. El grupo de villanos atravesaron dicho portal, al estar completamente abierto.

—¡No! ¡Ellos están escapando del infierno!—exclamo Enma Daioh-Sama,

—Eso le estábamos dici…

—¡SILENCIO!—grito la deidad ante su suerte, los villanos más peligrosos estaban escapando, y él no podía detenerlos.

* * *

En la Tierra, la amenaza no se hacía esperar, las personas de la Ciudad del Oeste huían de soldados que lanzaban rayos de luz...atormentando a los pobres ciudadanos.

—¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Qué son estos tipos?—un asustado ciudadano corría, tratando de huir de un ser de violeta piel. Corrió, lo más que pudo, hasta toparse con un callejón sin salida.

El soldado malvado esbozo una sonrisa al asustadizo hombre frente a él; apunto el cañón al terrícola, este solo cerro sus ojos a espera de su fin.

Lanzando contra el muro al extraterrestre violeta, un joven con traje de súper héroe hacia su aparición.

—Llegue en el momento justo.

A un extremo del callejón yacía el extraterrestre que poco a poco intentaba pararse de los escombros, aun sobre estos apunto su arma contra el joven guerrero.

—Maldito…mocoso…

—Salga de aquí—menciono Gohan en tono calmado al hombre que temblaba en un rincón del callejón. Este acato la orden del Gran Saiyaman e inicio a correr hasta donde sus fuerzas le daba, de nuevo.

—No sé qué hacen aquí, pero no permitiré que hagan destrozos en la ciudad.

El joven desapareciendo y apareciendo justo delante de él, propinándole un puñetazo directo en el estómago. Escupiendo el soldado violeta hilos de sangre de color de su piel, lo cual lo dejaba fuera de combate rápidamente.

Sobre la ciudad, las peleas continuaban, posicionado en el aire el guerrero sayajin Goku, daba puñetazos en el rostro, costado y estomago en ese orden, a uno de los soldados de su antiguo rival extraterrestre. Una docena de soldados inicio su ataque sobre Goku, al ver como este vencía sin dificultad a uno de sus camaradas.

En un ataque masivo de soldados, el padre de Gohan esquivada uno a uno los ataques que iban dirigidos por parte de la tropa extraterrestre.

Con su ante brazo bloqueo uno de los muchos puñetazos que le lanzaban, un soldado de verdusco color, aprovecho a abertura en la defensa del guerrero sayajin para propinarle una patada directo en su torso.

El ataque fue detenido por el pelinegro; sosteniendo la pierna del soldado con su mano, lo lanzó contra algunos de sus compañeros.

Su ki inicio a subir, una aura blanca apareció alrededor de él; desapareciendo de la vista de sus oponentes, reapareció justo detrás de ellos, propinándole a cada uno un puñetazo en el estómago venciéndolos fácilmente.

—Tenía tiempo de no disfrutar un pelea—mencionaba entusiasmado el hombre de cabello en punta, mientras desaparecía el aura alrededor suyo.

—Ellos no son más que basura—mencionaba indiferente, el príncipe sayajin Vegeta, a espaldas del guerrero Goku.

—¡Vamos Vegeta! No seas tan amargado, fue un buen entrenamiento en pelear con estos sujetos.

—¡No digas tontería Kakaroto!—exclamo enfadado, realizando su típico cruce de brazos.

De pronto una voz proveniente del cielo se hizo presente ante los guerreros.

—¡Goku!, ¿puedes escucharme? ¡Goku!

—¿Eh? ¡Kaio-sama!, ¡Cuánto tiempo!... ¿cómo has estado?—saludada entusiasmado el pelinegro.

—¡No hay tiempo para saludos muchacho!, ¡algo terrible ha ocurrido en el otro mundo!

—¿algo terrible?...

—Si te refieres a que los espíritus del infierno han escapado, pues ya los hicimos pedazos—exclamaba Vegeta, que se mantenía indiferente ante la situación.

—¡ESTO ES MAS TERRIBLE!—se exalto el Kaio.

-¿A qué te refieres Kaio-Sama?

—¡Es algo que causara muchos peligros!—se limitaba a mencionar la deidad.

—¡Ya déjate de explicaciones inútiles, Kaio, y dilo de una vez!—exclamo furioso el príncipe.

—¿Qué forma son esas de hablar?... bien se los diré, pero debe ser en persona…¡DENSE PRISA!

La conversación concluyo, Goku coloco dos de sus dedos sobre su frente, volteo de lado observando al guerrero junto a él.

—¿Vegeta?... ¿no vienes?

—Bien, iré contigo Kakaroto…por que no soporto que te lleves toda la diversión, insecto.

—Papá… -menciono el joven semi-sayajin, acompañado de los pequeños Goten y Trunks.

—Gohan escuchaste verdad…

—Si papá, no te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo si pasa algo.

—Bien, nos veremos luego.

Volvió a posicionar sus dedos sobre su frente, desapareciendo en ese instante de los ojos de los jóvenes.

—¡Vaya!—exclamo el pequeño semi-sayajin de cabello grisáceo—y yo que quería continuar peleando.

—No te quejes Trunks—respondía Gohan, brindándole una sonrisa—pueden aparecer más de ellos, así que debemos estar alertas, para proteger a las personas.

* * *

—Así están las cosas, la mayoría de los residentes del infierno han escapado.

Ya en el planeta de Kaio-sama, los dos pelinegros escuchaban lo que les mencionaba la deidad.

—Hasta ahora unos pocos han salido, por lo que mencionan los soldados de Freezer estaban atacando la ciudad…pero aparte de ellos Freezer y Cell también salieron.

—¿Estás seguro Kaio-Sama?...en la Tierra no sentía la presencia de ninguno de ellos.

—¡No están en la Tierra!...por lo que Enma Daioh-Sama menciono, cruzaron un portal, entre los que cruzaron estaban incluidos esos dos…es posible que ese portal los enviara no solo a la Tierra, sino que también los haya enviado a otra dimensión.

—¿Otra dimensión?...

—Así es…no sabemos que consecuencia pueda tener, pero debemos detenerlos antes de que causen destrozos.

—Y como llegaremos a esa dimensión a la que dices Kaio—mencionaba Vegeta con su tono intimidante.

—En eso yo les puedo ayudar—la voz de la joven deidad suprema se escuchó a espalda de ambos guerreros sayajin.

* * *

En los aires, sobre la hermosa ciudad de Karakura, cinco seres de un azulado color, su pequeño tamaño los hacía difícil de atacar, estos tenían una extraña forma de insectos.

—Tsugi no Mai… Hakuren...

Una poderosa como enorme onda de hielo blanco se disparó desde la Katana de la shinigami y actual teniente de la decimotercera división, Kuchiki Rukia. A su vez, encerando a tres de los seres cuerpo de insecto.

—Buen ataque, pero necesitaras más que eso para vencer a mis Cell Jr.

—Oye…tu oponente soy yo...—mencionaba el joven pelinaranja, poniéndose en posición, apuntaba su Zampaku-to contra su adversario proveniente de otra dimensión.

El ojimiel desapareció de los ojos del androide usando shunpo, reapareciendo frente a Cell, apuntando directamente a su torso. La creación de Gero esquivo el primer ataque del shinigami sustituto, iniciando una lluvia de ataques por parte de los dos contrincantes.

Por su parte Rukia, continuaba con su pelea, ya con tres monstruos menos, solo debía encargarse de dos molestos Cell Jr.

Las pequeñas creaciones del androide, aparecían y desaparecían alrededor de la pelinegra, sin dejar de seguirles la pista, la joven teniente volteo rápidamente a un costado.

—Hado 33…Sokatsui...

Una bola de energía azul salió de su palma de mano, impactando directamente a uno de los pequeños seres. La creación de Cell, la última que quedaba, de abalanzo contra Rukia, esta empuñaba su zampaku-to, dispuesta a contraatacar al pequeño monstruo azulado.

A un lado de ambas batallas, el extraterrestre emperador observaba cada combate. Cruzado de brazos, la paciencia se le esfumaba poco a poco, observaba fastidioso, al haberlo hecho a un lado en las peleas.

Volteo su vista en la batalla de la joven ojivioleta, esta atacaba con su katana a la pequeña criatura que esquivaba y bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques. Rukia elevo su zampaku-to, dejándola caer con fuerza, partiendo en dos el pequeño Cell Jr.

En la boca del emperador, se esbozó una delgada sonrisa, apareció frente a la joven teniente, provocando sorpresa en esta.

—¿Nani?...

Freezer golpea a Rukia con el dorso de la mano, lanzándola hacia tierra firme.

—¡RUKIA!—grito Ichigo, separándose de Cell.

—No te distraigas…eres bueno pero aun así, no estas a mi nivel…

—¡Urusai!...exclamo el joven Kurosaki, provocando una sonrisilla en el rostro del androide.

—Con que "cállate" ¿eh?... qué tal si te adsorbo, tu poder será muy útil para mí.

Ichigo apuntaba su katana contra Cell, que movía su cola, en la parte final de esta, el aguijón se hacía más grande, expandiéndose más y más.

—Te adsorberé

—¡Ya te dije que cierres la boca!… ¡eres desagradable!— poso su mano sobre sus cabeza, al deslizarla hizo aparecer su máscara hollow, provocando sorpresa al androide.

—¡Getsuga…Teshou!

Un enorme rayo negro, salió disparado de la zampaku-to del shinigami sustituto, impactando el cuerpo de Cell, este fue impulsado hacia el techo de un edificio.

Rukia se reincorporaba del ataque del extraterrestre, aun en los aires, observaba como Freezer se acercaba a ella a una gran velocidad.

—Hado 33…Sokatsui—el rayo azul se dirigía directo a Freezzer, este paro su vuelo hacia la chica, y con su antebrazo, desvió el ataque que la ojivioleta había lanzado.

—No puede ser…—exclamo anonadada, Freezer apareció frente a ella, propinándole un puñetazo en su rostro, haciendo que volviese a caer, esta vez sobre la azotea de un edificio.

—¡Rukia!—exclamo Ichigo, aun con su máscara de hollow, se dirigía a ayudarla. Pero su camino fue bloqueado por el cuerpo de Cell. Su sangre brotaba por sus miembros completamente heridos, gracia al último ataque del joven pelinaranja.

brazo y pierna derecha mutilados, comenzaron a palpitar, cada vez más rápido, regenerándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando anonadado al miembro de la familia Kurosaki.

—¿Que...eres?...

A pocos metros de ellos, Freezer se ubicaba frente a la pelinegra, esta poco a poco se reincorporaba. El extraterrestre extendió su brazo a dirección de Rukia, apunto su dedo índice del cual aparecía una pequeña bola de energía, que poco a poco aumentaba de tamaño.

—¡RUKIA!—grito el joven al observar el eminente peligro que la shinigami se encontraba.

Freezer lanzo su rayo de energía, tras lanzarlo una bola de energía choco contra él, provocando una pequeña explosión. Los presentes voltearon rápidamente hacia la direccion que se encontranba el ausante de lo ocurrido,

Expresando sorpresa, ambos shinigamis al observar a dos hombres de cabello puntiagudo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno, primeramente gracias por pasar a leer, este es mi primer crossover que publico, ya había escrito varios pero solo es un borrador, espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo del crossover.**_

_**Por los que se preguntan en que línea del tiempo ocurre esta historia en ambos animes, pues les diré que por parte de Dragon Ball Z, se desarrolla después de la batalla de Magin Buu incluyendo tambien despues de los sucesos de la pelicula "el ataque del dragon" ... por el lado de Bleach, esta se desarrolla después de la Saga de los Fullbring sin contar con la última y actual saga del manga.**_

_**No soy buena con los títulos, así que si tiene una sugerencia esta bien para mi ^^. Estaré actualizando el capítulo cada semana.**_

_**Otra vez gracias y hasta el otro capitulo :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon ball y Bleach no me pertenecen, cada uno de ellos pertenece a sus creadores, Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo.

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Sayajins y Shinigamis…todos tenemos el mismo objetivo._**

**_ Parte I_**

Volvía a estar frente a frente con la ciudad…esa ciudad en donde había sido testigo y protagonista de varias batallas; en donde había hecho muchos amigos…en donde había conocido a Ichigo; el joven pelinaranja que tras demostrar un increíble poder espiritual se convirtió en un shinigami.

Su salida del senkaimon fue oficial, este cerró sus puertas dejando en su lugar, el hermoso color azul del cielo.

Su cabello negro se movía al compás del viento; tomó con su mano izquierda el mango de su zampaku-to al mismo tiempo que con sus orbes color violeta observó su comunicador, el cual sostenía con su mano derecha.

— ¡Rukia!

La joven teniente aparto su vista del celular al escuchar su nombre. Reconocía esa voz, como olvidarla; giro para encontrarse con esos ojos color marrón pertenecientes al shinigami sustituto.

—¡Hola, Ichigo!...¡ha pasado tiempo!

—Si…me alegra que hayas regresado.

La expresión de Rukia cambio un poco, cambiando por una totalmente seria; hubiera deseado que su regreso a Karakura fuera para una simple tarea de hollows, pero su misión era mucho más peligrosa que eso.

—¿Qué ocurre?... —pregunto Ichigo, sacándola de su cabeza —¿un problema de hollows?

—No…esto es más fuerte que un hollow —contesto sin perder su expresión seria que caracterizaba a la noble familia Kuchiki. El ojimiel imito la expresión de la chica, posicionando su mirar hacia el celular que Rukia observaba.

—Han aparecido dos reiatsus muy grandes, en esta ciudad…—continuo la shinigami—es por esa razón que me han enviado a investigar, ya que esta ciudad está bajo la jurisdicción del treceavo escuadrón…"es un reiatsu distinto al de un hollow o al de un arrancar", por el momento, es lo único ha mencionado el capitán Ukitake.

—Entonces… ¿Qué podrá ser?

—No lo sé…

El comunicador inicio a emitir un agudo sonido, rápidamente ambos shinigamis fijaron su atención al pequeño artefacto.

—¡Son ellos…!

Ichigo frunció levemente el ceño, empuñó su zampaku-to mientras se ponía en guardia.

—¡Vamos, Ichigo!

Guardo su celular, gracias al shunpo, Rukia e Ichigo desaparecieron del lugar, guiándose por el reiatsu que se hacía presente en la zona.

—¡Mira…! ¿no crees qué es una ciudad perfecta, para hacer lo que deseemos?

—¡Así es…!—sonrió de lado — ¡sin ningún sucio y molesto sayajin para detenernos!

Las personas observaban curiosas a ambos seres; estos caminaban por unas de las calles de la ciudad. Las miradas curiosas de los citadinos se clavaban en ambos, a las personas les parecía extraños los "disfrases" que ambos llevan en su cuerpo.

—¡Hey! ¡Miren este truco!

Les parecía tan relajante patinar por las aceras que la ciudad les brindaba. El joven salto sobre los barandales, deslizando su patineta por el hierro, los otros dos chicos que le hacían compañía solo le observaban mientras patinaban en sus respectivas patinetas. Estos de imprevisto abrieron sus ojos grandemente parando su andar.

—¿Qué les pasa?...¿que están vie…

El golpe no le dejo terminar su pregunta, ¿choco contra una pared?, se preguntaba, aun en el asfalto levanto su mirada hacia sus amigos que no emitían palabra alguna.

—¡Oigan ustedes!…¡no se queden ahí parados!; ¡ayúdenme a levantarme!—replico.

No recibía respuesta de ambos jóvenes, los observo mejor, sus expresiones eran de miedo, no despegaban su vista de lo que tenían en frente.

Lentamente el chico giro su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron al igual que el de sus camaradas, topándose directamente con dos sujetos que los miraban con indiferencia.

El temor lo invadió por completo…jamás había visto a esos sujetos, pero sus rostros le transmitían una perturbación que no comprendía.

El cuerpo del chico temblaba, el brazo del androide se estiro para tomarlo del cuello. Incapaz de mover ni un musculo, el joven solo observaba como lentamente el brazo de ese ser desconocido se acercaba a él.

La creación de Gero detuvo tal acción, volteo al sentir esas presencias, encontrándose directamente con dos personas…dos chicos con atuendo negro, que empuñaban cada quien, una katana.

—Vaya, vaya con que a ustedes pertenecía esa energía que sentimos, al aparecer en esta ciudad—hablo el androide.

—¡No sé quién demonios son ustedes!—hablo Ichigo—¡ni que pretenden hacer!…¡pero no dejaremos que hagan destrozos en esta ciudad!

Ambos, Freezer y Cell sonrieron de lado ante las palabras del joven pelinaranja, de alguna forma les recordó a cierto guerrero sayajin, con quien se enfrentaron años atrás.

Rukia los observaba, con ceño fruncido ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?; ¿Qué pretendían?... ¿acaso son los mismo que pusieron en alerta a la sociedad de almas?; su cabeza formulaba muchas preguntas que por el momento aún no tenían respuesta. Desvió su mirada, con sus violetas ojos observo al trio de jóvenes que seguían sin moverse del lugar.

Ichigo se puso en posición, empuñando con fuerza su katana.

—¡Eres un chiquillo elocuente!—hablo el extraterrestre—¡de acuerdo tendrás el honor de conocer nuestros nombres!

Freezer dio dos pasos hacia los dos jóvenes shinigamis, estos reforzaron su defensa, el extraterrestre se inclinó ante Ichigo y Rukia —¡Soy el gran Freezer! ¡Emperador de todo el universo! —alardeo

—Yo soy Cell—se limitó a mencionar el androide, que se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Kurosaki Ichigo!, ¡shinigami sustituto!—fue el turno del pelinaranja presentarse, hablo sin dejar de apuntar su zampaku-to ante ambos seres.

—Kuchiki Rukia, Teniente del treceavo escuadrón de guardias de la corte—hablo la joven.

Freezer esbozo una sonrisilla, para sorpresa de ambos shinigamis, este desapareció. Ichigo giro sobre sí rápidamente hacia la derecha para bloquear directamente el ataque del extraterrestre.

Ambos se separaron al impacto, los pies del miembro de la familia Kurosaki se movieron milímetros, resistiendo muy bien el ataque del ser proveniente de otra dimensión.

—¡Nada mal, resististe muy bien!—hablo el extraterrestre regresando cerca de su camarada androide.

—¿Qué se proponen hacer en este lugar?

Sin dar respuesta a la pregunta del pelinaranja, Cell y Freezer se elevaron por los aires, dejando atrás el piso y a ambos shinigamis. Ichigo frunció más el ceño y los siguió por medio del shunpo.

—¿Qué fue ese estruendo?...¿esos sujetos con disfraz extraño lo provocaron?

—¡Volaron!...¡volaron!...

—¡Están volando!… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Rukia quien aún se mantenía en tierra firme, escuchaba uno a uno los comentarios que las personas cercanas al lugar realizaban de ambos seres, anonadadas por las hazañas de esos sujetos. La shinigami se preguntaba que como era posible que los habitantes de la ciudad lograran verlos, ya que ese seres no eran muy diferentes a ella.

Dejando a tras a la sorprendida y anonadada población, se acercaba cada vez más hacia su compañero y amigo, como también hacía ese par de personajes que le inquietaban en gran manera.

—¡Dejen de escapar y respondan! ¡maldita sea! —encabritado hablo el joven shinigami sustituto.

—Eres un jovencito bastante impaciente…me recuerdas mucho a cierta persona…—mencionaba Freezer, en ese instante Rukia apareció.

—Son unos chiquillos molestos…—menciono la creación de Gero—tendremos que deshacernos de ustedes.

Ambos jóvenes fruncieron el ceño, empuñaban con fuerza sus zampaku-to , manteniendo la guardia defensiva.

El cuerpo de Cell inicio a estremecerse un poco, provocando sorpresa a la pareja de shinigamis, de su cuerpo fueron expulsados cinco pequeños seres de azulado color y expresión desquiciada.

Cada uno de esos pequeños seres tenía forma similar al del androide, el desconcierto no desaparecía de la expresión de Rukia e Ichigo, ante ellos estaba algo más que un simple adversario.

—¡Ataquen Cell Jr!

Tras la orden el androide, los pequeños monstruitos se dirigieron hacia la pareja, principalmente hacia el joven ojimiel.

—¿¡Rukia!?...

La ojivioleta apareció frente a Ichigo bloqueando el ataque que los pequeños Cell, con su zampaku-to empujándoles con toda su fuerza, hasta retroceder.

—Ichigo yo me ocupare de ellos—menciono mientras liberaba su Zampaku- to, Sode no Shirayuki—tu encárgate de esos dos.

—De acuerdo, déjamelos a mí—menciono mientras liberaba de igual manera su zampaku to, Tensa Zangets

* * *

—¿Es en este lugar en donde están Freezer y Cell? — menciono el guerrero Goku.

La deidad asintió. Los guerreros sayajins Goku y Vegeta se posaban junto con el Supremo Kaio-Shiin sobre los aires de la ciudad; tenían frente a ellos una metrópoli que albergaba, por el momento, a sus antiguos rivales.

—Es muy diferente a las ciudades de dónde venimos— Goku observaba las construcciones que poseía la ciudad, distintas a las que sobresalían en la Ciudad del Oeste por ejemplo, las personas se transportaban en automóviles y no en naves de propulsión, como las que la Corp. Capsula había patentado. El padre de Gohan observo a su camarada que mantenía el ceño fruncido y brindaba una mirada despectiva a la ciudad que tenían antes sus ojos.

—Debo retirarme—menciono de pronto el supremo Kaio, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

—¿Supremo Kaio-Sama?…

—Lo siento, pero no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en esta dimensión, aun así estaremos en contacto—dijo —señor Goku, señor Vegeta se los encargo mucho—Goku asintió, Vegeta solo desvió la mirada hacia un costado; la deidad sonrió ante la aceptación de ambos guerreros, para segundos después desvanecerse completamente.

—¡Haj!—exclamo Vegeta fastidiado—esos insectos no han cambiado en nada, siguen teniendo ese nivel de pelea insignificante.

—Ya sabemos dónde están—exclamo Goku, para que ambos desaparecieran del lugar.

* * *

Rukia, la ojivioleta ya había derrotado a los Cell Jr, ninguno de ellos fue problema para la joven, con el poder de su shikai se había desecho de tres criaturas, sin perder tiempo continuaba con los restantes, eliminándoles sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ahora la joven shinigami se enfrentaba cara a cara con el extraterrestre que sin previo aviso, se abalanzo al ataque, lanzando a la teniente hacia tierra firme.

Ichigo por su parte se enfrentaba con su propio problema: Cell, el androide que tras haber recibido el ataque Getsuga Teshoo por parte del pelinaranja, su cuerpo se encontraba extremadamente herido. Sus dotes de regeneración no se hicieron esperar, ante la sorpresa de Ichigo la pierna y brazo mutilados de la creación de Gero poco a poco volvían a la normalidad.

Tapando el paso para el shinigami sustituto, este no lograba ir a la ayuda de su amiga, que tras los golpes del ex emperador, yacía en el techo de un edificio, lentamente Rukia se reincorporaba para continuar la pelea.

Frente a frente con la hermana de Byakuya, Freezer apunto su brazo hacia ella, en la punta de su dedo índice una pequeña bola de energía crecía poco a poco. El extraterrestre lanzo sin vacilar la energía, ataque que sorpresivamente fue interceptado por una segunda bola de ki, provocando una pequeña explosión.

Cell, Freezer, y ambos jóvenes shinigamis viraron su vista hacia el responsable de tal acción.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a ver…Goku…Vegeta—hablo el androide, volteando para estar frente a ambos sayajins.

Sus orbes marrones se abrieron un poco ante la sorpresa, el desconcierto le invadió, no solo a él sino que también a la joven teniente que terminaba de reincorporarse. Sus violetas ojos, observaban a esos dos hombres de cabellos puntiagudos, viro hacia su oponente, este apretó con furia sus dientes.

—¡Insolentes!—replico—¡pero que podía esperar de un par de monos!—mencionó el extraterrestre con cinismo.

—Pero que… ¿Quiénes son esos hombres? — Se preguntaba a sí misma. Rukia observaba a Goku y Vegeta, ambos con expresiones completamente distintas, el primero el cual usaba como atuendo un gi de color naranja y azul, observaba a ambos seres de una manera retadora, una pequeña sonrisa se hacía visible en su rostro. Por otra parte el hombre de cabello erizado este más pequeño que el anterior, su mirar estaba marcado por un notable ceño fruncido. Tras examinar a ambos, la teniente del treceavo escuadrón giro su vista para observar a Freezer y Cell respectivamente —acaso serán… ¿aliados de ellos?

Ichigo al igual que la pelinegra, observaba a ambos sayajins, no alcanzaba a comprender muy bien la situación que se acababa de presentar. Dos sujetos extraños aparecieron ante sus ojos, ¿enemigos serán acaso?, se preguntaba de igual manera.

—¡Cállate insecto despreciable!—Exclamo Vegeta. Su alto tono de voz resonó en los oídos de los jóvenes, sobresaltándolos un poco.

—No han cambiado en nada—hablo Goku acercándose a sus antiguos enemigos—Freezer…Cell.

Ambos mencionados, sonrieron de lado. El androide y el extraterrestre se acercaron el uno del otro, quedando frente a los sayajins.

—¿Vienen a detenernos?... eso no será posible… —ambos sayajins se sorprendieron ligeramente ante las palabras de la creación de Gero.

—¡Así es!—exclamo el ex emperador—¡dos monos como ustedes no podrán hacer nada!

Freezer se desvaneció, Ichigo abrió un poco sus ojos ante la acción del extraterrestre, le resultaba familiar—_Ese monstruo los atacara como a mí_—pensó. Se tensó y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió con shunpo hacia los hombres recién aparecidos.

El extraterrestre apareció frente a Vegeta, con puño en dirección al príncipe daba inicio a su ataque.

—¡Jah! —exclamo, sujetando el puño de Freezer entre su muñeca—Te demostrare lo que este "mono" puede hacer, insecto.

Freezer apretó los dientes, no lograba zafarse del agarre del sayajin. Ichigo había parado su shunpo, su rostro expresaba confusión completa. Rukia observaba de igual manera a ambos seres; ese monstruo (como ella lo describía), había logrado detener su hado, y ahora este mismo ser había sido detenido con tal facilidad.

Sayajin y extraterrestre desaparecieron de la vista de los presentes.

—Y que me dices tú, Goku, ¿no deseas recordar nuestro último combate? …o ¿te rendirás como la última vez? —una risilla se dibujó en el androide. Por su parte Goku frunció levemente el ceño mientras sonreía de lado.

—No te preocupes de esto Cell—contesto— pienso luchar con todas mis fuerzas, espero que tú también hagas lo mismo.

El ki del sayajin inicio a subir y subir, la creación de Gero fue invadida por la sorpresa solo unos momentos, para volver a sonreír como al inicio.

Rukia no daba fe a lo que veía ni a lo que sentía, ese hombre aumentaba cada vez más y más su energía, la joven se tensó al percibir todo ese poder, apretaba con fuerza a Sode no Shirayuki, tenía en frente a alguien que poseía el nivel de reiatsu de un capitán o el de un… agito su cabeza ante tal comparación. Sus ojos violetas se abrían más al ser testigo como un aura celeste rodeaba a ese hombre de cabello alborotado, alrededor de su cuerpo algunas líneas de electricidad se hacían notar.

—¡HAAAAH!... —su voz contenía mucha fuerza, sus cabellos cambiaban de su color oscuro a un dorado, finalmente su cabellera se tornó completamente rubia.

Su apariencia cambio solamente un poco, la teniente se tensó aún más, podía sentir que ese hombre aun no había expulsado todo su poder. Entrecerró sus orbes violetas tratando de dejar un poco de lado su sorpresa, viro hacia donde se encontraba Ichigo, la expresión del ojimiel era una combinación de incertidumbre y recelo dirigida evidentemente a ese hombre.

—Al parecer…—menciono el androide, sacando a Ichigo de sus más profundos pensamientos—nuestro pequeño encuentro tendrá que suspenderse, niño.

—¡Ahora el que intenta huir eres tú!…¡déjate de tonterías!— replico Ichigo, Rukia aparecía a un costado de Kurosaki. Cell rujió entre dientes ante las palabras del chico.

—¿Eh? ¿Con quién hablas Cell? — Pregunto Goku, rascando su cabellera dorada y abriendo un poco sus ojos, ahora verdes, que transmitían una notable confusión.

El androide y ambos shinigamis se sorprendieron de las palabras de Goku. Cell sonrió de lado sin duda las sorpresas no llegaban a su fin

—Olvídalo— menciono volviendo estar frente a frente con el sayajin— ¡prepárate Goku!

Cell inicio a subir su nivel de energía, tal como momentos antes lo hacía el hijo de Bardack. Otro personaje con increíble energía ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?, se preguntaban los chicos, ambos con el ceño fruncido tensándose de gran manera.

Androide y sayajin desaparecieron al igual que la anterior pareja, apareciendo segundos después varios metros más arriba, atacándose mutuamente. Puñetazos, patadas, una lluvia de ataques aterrizaban sobre los brazos de ambos guerreros, extremidades que brindaban protección a sus respectivos dueños.

Mientras tanto, sobre la azotea de uno de los edificios de la ciudad, el príncipe orgulloso de los sayajins brindaba una serie de puñetazos al extraterrestre, que bloqueaba con sus ante brazos, con un poco de dificultad. Vegeta se irrito dejando a un lado ataques tontos se abalanzo sobre el emperador a toda velocidad abofeteando a Freezer para tirarlo contra un edificio.

Una gruesa línea de líquido violeta recorría un costado del rostro del extraterrestre, despego su cuerpo contra la pared en donde había a aterrizado con gran intensidad, se limpió la sangre que bajaba de su labio.

—Te has vuelto muy fuerte…Vegeta—hablo nocivamente sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Tks! ¡tú no has cambiado en nada!, ¡aun sigues siendo un pobre diablo! —dijo con molestia e irritación.

—Si mal lo recuerdo —menciono sonriendo más, mientras de cruzaba de brazos—eso mismo pensé al ver tu mirada cuando te di un paliza…al ver tu rostro cuando morías.

El sayajin frunció más el ceño, ante las declaraciones de ex emperador. Vegeta comenzó a subir su energía la aura celeste no tardó en aparecer rodeándolo completamente.

—¡Solo eres una maldita sabandija que no es digna de ser vencía por un súper sayajin de raza pura!…¡te eliminare insecto!

Teniente y sustituto observaban cada combate, su expresión sobria no cambiaba en lo más mínimo.

—Acaso es… —Ichigo rompió el silencio que desde unos minutos los había invadido, sus orbes marrones se apuntaban sobre la bola de luz que el sayajin sostenía en su mano.

La joven noble abrió un poco sus ojos, sin mencionar una sola palabra que afirmara o negara la hipótesis de Kurosaki… —¡_También puede usar Kido!…¡no!, eso no es un hechizo, es…algo más…_

—¡Vamos Rukia! —su voz consterno a la shinigami.

—¿¡Qué piensas hacer Ichigo!? —replico.

—¡No es obvio!...¡no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!—vociferó el chico—ese sujeto llamado Cell, posee algo extraño en su cuerpo, ese hombre que cambio su apariencia puede estar en problemas…

—¡IDIOTA! —Grito la joven—¿no pusiste atención a lo que mencionaron? Ambos seguramente se hayan enfrentado antes… ¡ese hombre esta consiente de eso!

—Aunque tienes razón Ichigo—continuo— Cell y ese otro llamado Freezer poseen algo que hace que toda esta situación parezca inentendible.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿A qué te refieres Rukia?

—Notaste ese adorno que ambos tienen sobre su cabeza, verdad—el joven asintió— en un inicio no podía distinguir que eran esos objetos pero, al enfrentarme con ese Freezer lo identifique, esos objetos son…aureolas.

La mirada de Ichigo se llenó de confusión ¿aureolas? , pensó, ¿Qué demonios significaba?

—Hace siglos, las cabezas de almas que llegaban a la sociedad de las almas eran adornadas por aureolas— la teniente continuo explicando, con su estilo único de exponer los hechos; con dibujos que sus adorados Chappys protagonizaban, sin prestarle atención a la mueca de irritación que Ichigo le brindaba a su narración— al morir las personas, aparecían en cada alma una aureola, con eso en sus cabezas, no importara lo que ocurriese los shinigamis podrían identificar rápidamente a las almas que se extraviaban… pero fueron quitadas ya que representaban nada más que un estorbo en ese momento…

—¡Pudiste haber mencionado eso, sin la ayuda de tus estúpidos dibujos…! —no continúo el joven a causa del pie de la teniente que pateaba su cabeza con indignación.

—Como sea—continuo la chica—el hecho es que, al poseer ambos monstruos esas aureolas, cabe determinar que ambos…están muertos.

¿Muertos?... ¿así que son almas?, aun no acabada de entender, se preguntó que si son espíritus ¿por qué…

—Aun así, no logro explicarme otro detalle—giro la vista, ante las palabras de la noble —¿Por qué las personas y esos hombres si pueden verlos y escucharlos?...

Compartía las mismas preguntas que él se hacía en su mente, necesitaba las respuestas rápido, sino perdería la cordura e iría en busca de ellas de la peor manera posible.

Apretó con fuerza el mango de Zangetsu, su mirar era apuntado hacia el combate del androide con Goku, Rukia le observaba, bajo la mirada y sonriendo de lado menciono…

—¡Vamos Ichigo!

Sabía que era inútil evitar que Ichigo no fuera hacia ambos guerreros, el pelinaranja asintió brindándole una sonrisa confiada a la chica, para después desaparecer de su lado.

Sus orbes violetas estaban fijos en una dirección, dirección en donde se encontraban ese extraterrestre que la había golpeado, desapareció de igual manera que su nakama.

Ambos, Goku y Cell se encontraban frente a frente, jadeando tras la ráfaga de ataques que cada quien lanzaba hacia su adversario, desaparecieron de nuevo, ya es tiempo de terminar esta pelea, dijo para si el padre de Goten.

Retrocedió sus brazos, con sus muñecas paralelamente separadas formaba una pequeña bola de energía de color azul —¡KAME…HAME…—citaba, la bola aumentaba su tamaño cada vez más ante las palabras del sayajin.

—¡HHAAAAA…!

Disparo su Kame Hame Ha contra Cell, este solo sonrió desapareciendo segundos antes de ser impactado por el ataque.

—¡Getsuga Teshuo!…

Un enorme rayo negro, salió disparado de la zampaku-to del shinigami, Cell giro su cuerpo en dirección del ataque, para desaparecer como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Goku se sorprendió al sentir la energía que contenía ese rayo, vio como este cruzaba frente a sus ojos, rápidamente posiciono su vista hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el ataque…topándose con solo los edificios. Observo a Cell y su expresión de enojo que dominaba su rostro.

—¡Eres un maldito insecto…como te atreves a atacarme gusano!

—¡No te quedes parado ahí sin hacer nada termina con él!—menciono el chico, que se posicionaba a lado del sayajin, este solo volteo volviéndose a encontrar con la imagen de los rascacielos…aunque podía percibir un ki a su lado.

Rukia se hacía presente en el combate de Vegeta contra Freezer, este último se encontraba lastimado, la marca de los golpes se empezaba a notar, al igual que el otro hombre.

Con un giro de su muñeca exclamo — Baila, Sode no Shirayuki — a espaldas de sayajin la hermana de Byakuya lentamente se posicionaba para realizar un ataque

—Tsugi no Mai… Hakuren…

Freezer desvió su mirar hacia la honda de hielo que se dirigía a ellos rápidamente. Vegeta al sentir que el ataque estaba a su espalda, desapareció dejando que el ataque golpeara directamente al extraterrestre.

—¡Pero qué demonios acaba de pasar! — vocifero un sorprendido Vegeta, al estar de nuevo frente a Freezer que esta vez yacía a atrapado parcialmente dentro un témpano de hielo.

—¡Tu! , ¡Chiquilla tramposa!…¡cómo te atreves! —rugía Freezer.

—¡Oye tú, el que lanzo ese ataque!—hablo el sayajin con su típico tono de voz—¡no sé quién demonios eres, pero puedo sentir tu presencia¡…¡no te metas en esto escuchaste estorbo!

—¡Que genio tiene ese sujeto!— pensó la chica.

Freezer continuaba dentro del bloque de hielo, en las palmas de las manos, se formaba pequeñas bolas de energía, las cuales destruyeron la ráfaga de hielo que la joven le había enviado.

—Hado 33…Sokatsui

Ataco nuevamente, Freezer no pudo esquivar el ataque, el cual lo daño mucho.

—¡Maldita!…

—¡Freezer!—el nombrado volteo, topándose con un lastimado Cell.

—¡Bien, dejaremos esto para otra ocasión, Vegeta!…¡y en cuanto a ti!—señalo a Rukia —¡me la pagaras mocosa!

Androide y extraterrestre desaparecían del lugar.

—¡Maldito insecto cobarde!…—replicaba con enfado Vegeta, ante la huida que ambos seres habían realizado.

—No tiene caso que intentes seguirlos Vegeta, han ocultado su Ki…

—Cállate Kakaroto, sabandija como puedes estar tan tranquilo, esos malditos insectos han huido tan fácilmente…

—Lo se Vegeta—dijo soltándose del agarre del cuello de la camisa que el príncipe lo mantenía—pero ahora no podemos hacer nada, solo resta esperar a que aparezcan de nuevo.

—¡HAHHA! ¡Eres desesperante Kakaroto!

—Por cierto, tú también puedes sentir estas presencias verdad Vegeta—el príncipe asintió.

—¡Den la cara!—exclamo—¡podemos sentir su presencia!, ¡sé que están cerca de nosotros!

—¿Por qué no podrán vernos? —mencionaba Ichigo, frente a los hombres que los buscaban con la vista.

—No estoy segura, tal vez…

—¡Vaya, vaya!— se escuchó una voz detrás del cuarteto.

Ichigo y Rukia identificaron rápidamente esa voz, en cambio ambos sayajins voltearon tensos, encontrándose con un hombre de gabardina verde, pantalones de igual color, zapatos de madera, este usaba un sombrero con rayas blancas y verdes, en sus manos sostenía un bastón

—¡Parece que están en un pequeño problema!—volvió a mencionar el hombre.

—¡Urahara-san!—mencionaron al unísono ambos jóvenes.

—Y tu ¿quién eres? —menciono Vegeta.

—Pues solo soy un tiendero— menciono mientras posicionaba su abanico frente su boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí Urahara? — menciono Rukia—¿acaso tu sabias acerca de estos sujetos? —el tono de enfado se hacía notorio.

—Ahora que los mencionas Kuchiki-san, no había sentido esta energía jamás—se limitó a decir.

—Disculpa…—menciono Goku amable, sus cabellos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad—nos puedes decir, a quienes pertenece este Ki…

—No hay problema…—menciono—pero antes respóndame algo… ¿quiénes son ustedes?

—¡Olvídalo!—menciono enfadado Vegeta—¡no tenemos por qué decirte nada de nosotros!

Agito su abanico contra los sayajins—¡cielos, no tiene por qué ser tan bruco! ¡He He!—acercándose ambos guerrero, dejándoles ver sus ojos, menciono con un tono más serio—te vuelves alguien muy interesante…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola, bueno primeramente disculpas por la tardanza, en el anterior capitulo mencione que actualizaría cada semana, pero tuve que suspender la redacción del capítulo a causa de un examen importantísimo que justo hoy lo realice.**

**Segundo gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

**NA: poco a poco van apareciendo los demas personajes de Bleach, en este capitulo fue Urahara, el otro capitulo haran la aparicion varios personajes mas de ambos animes. **

**La actualizacion del otro capitulo sera (hoy si hablo en serio, no me tardare) dentro de tres semanas, es porque debo actualizar mis demas fics y subir uno nuevo que los invito a leer, estara a partir de la otra semana.**

**gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior... nos leemos pronto bye bye**


End file.
